Black Bullet
【1】, Eliminates all Gastrea or supports 1000 seconds of time, calculates that tests successfully \; 【2】 After, death, returns to deliver Real World, eliminates the infinite memory, one year later accidental natural accidental death \; 【3】, The unified distribution strengthens 10 weapons: 【Jet black it sword( Varanium)】, Do not use other category weapons in addition. 【4】 Completes the Black Iron test, strengthens Strength + 10 \; Completes the Bronze test, strengthens Strength + 20 \; Completes the Silver test, strengthens Strength + 30, three immunogen intestines gene viruse opportunities \; Completes the Gold test: Strengthens Strength + 50, Speed + 10 meter / second, immunogen intestines gene viruse \; Completes the Dark Gold test: Strengthens Strength + 70, the Speed + 30 meter / second, the blood has the original intestines gene viruse antibody, may resist ‚Initiator’ the Gastrea Virus penetration rate, ‚Initiator’ drinks this blood to reply the Gastrea Virus penetration rate for a long time. 【5】 Does not allow to bring Contractor to fight together \; 【6】 In 500 seconds cut to kill all Gastrea, reward simulation skill one time, may carry on the skill homemade, after the system rectifies may use normally, this homemade skill has to attenuate the Gastrea Virus activeness, making Gastrea lose the ability of regeneration. 【7】 This world will not have Title Quest, will not have Side Quest, SO, you can strengthen the Strength opportunity, only then this time, cautiously chooses the test rank, the king with dying will decide from the beginning then \; 【8】 The test ranks the first person to choose ‚Initiator’, IP Ranking outset NO.1000, other people must application assign ‚Initiator’ to ‚Civil Security Corporation’ \; quest Black Bullet» world advancement starts, all infinite players pay attention: 【1】: In one week all infinite players must through finding ‚Initiator’, and log in Civil Security Corporation, the loser write off \; 【2】: In two weeks all Initiator must complete to place 100000 within IP information, all IP rank below 100000 to write off \; 【3】: Three weeks later starts for the first time ‚jet black big combat’, all player randomly 55 divisions, open the squad contest, victory squad all members reward 100 Silver Coin coins, failure squad all members deduct 100 Silver Coin coins, the Silver Coin coin insufficient payor write off \; Simultaneously is certain number of times , after successfully Strength Attribute has been promoted correspondingly, is only effective in the jet black world, three winning streaks may a promote step small grade, five winning streaks be possible a promote step big grade, eight winning streaks to be possible the promote step two big grades, ten winning streaks to be possible the promote step three big grades, ten to win streak the above direct promote step Gold grade , to promote to stop to the Gold stage grade high \; Fights for one week to open jet black greatly one time \; 【4】: strikes to kill Stage 1 Gastrea rewards 1 Silver Coin coin, strikes to kill stage two Gastrea rewards 10 Silver Coin coins, strikes to kill stage three Gastrea rewards 100 Silver Coin coins, strikes to kill stage four Gastrea rewards 1000 Silver Coin coins, strikes to kill stage five Gastrea rewards 10000 Silver Coin coins \; 【5】 strikes to kill 100 Gastrea may complete Basic Quest, has to return to the Real World jurisdiction \; 【6】 Among the players before has not opened duel pattern can not slaughter, forcing slaughtering to write off, the duel pattern applied to need both sides to agree that the expense 100 Silver Coin coins, may force to open the duel pattern, the expense increase to 1000 Silver Coin coins. 【7】 Has a transmission every three days to the jurisdiction of Tokyo Area surrounding region, the player may through obtain the Silver Coin coin in the surrounding area battle, once transmits, at least needs to stay for one hour only then to transmit the safety zone in the surrounding area, returns to deliver Real World in the surrounding area dead. ”